This invention relates generally to the field of protective closures, and sore particularly to an improved molded shield of rigid configuration adapted to enclose interconnected hoses in the area of interconnection, so that relatively fragile interconnecting parts are shielded from damage caused by the overrunning of tires of vehicles when the connector is positioned in an active driveway.
Particularly in the case of passenger vans and trailers which are temporarily parked in trailer camps and similar areas, it is usual to connect the vehicle water tank to a fixed water source both for purposes of refill and continuous service using flexible hoses. The hoses are interconnected along the length thereof using known metallic or synthetic resinous threaded couplers which often lie in the path of other moving vehicles exiting or leaving the area. While the hoses can usually survive distortion by virtue of inherent flexibility, the threaded couplings are not flexible, and being relatively thin-walled, they are unable to resist permanent distortion which destroys the ability to be unthreaded when interconnection is no longer required.